You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin'
You've Lost That Lovin 'Feelin' is a song from 1964 written by Phil Spector , Barry Mann and Cynthia Weil . It became a famous hit in the version of The Righteous Brothers . Contents * 1 The number * 2 Rating * 3 The Righteous Brothers ** 3.1 Hitnotering ** 3.2 Radio 2 Top 2000 * 4 Trea Dobbs ** 4.1 Hitnotering * 5 Cilla Black ** 5.1 Hitnotering * 6 Covers The song You've Lost That Lovin 'Feelin' was written by Phil Spector , Barry Mann and Cynthia Weil . The song is a good example of producer Phil Spector invented by Wall of Sound technique. Between the background singers sang a young Cher along. Bobby Hatfield gave producer Phil Spector frequently expressed his irritation about the fact that he had to wait until he could sing along with Bill Medley in the chorus. Hatfield asked Spector what to do during Medley's solo. Spector replied: Rating The song was a No. 1 hit in both the US Billboard Hot 100 as in the charts of the United Kingdom and was named by the RIAA chosen as one of the "Songs of the Century." In the list of 500 best songs of all time by Rolling Stone , we find You've Lost That Lovin 'Feelin' back in 36th place. On March 25, 2015 was the Library of Congress know that You've Lost That Lovin 'Feelin' by The Righteous Brothers was incorporated into the National Recording Registry. The Righteous Brothers |- | colspan="3" | |} In the Dutch Top 40 was the version of The Righteous Brothers jointly with the versions of Cilla Black and Trea Dobbs noted in the charts and reached as eighth. Hitnotering Radio 2 Top 2000 |- | colspan="3" | |} Trea Dobbs In the Dutch Top 40 was the version of Trea Dobbs jointly with the versions of Cilla Black and The Righteous Brothers listed in the charts and reached as eighth. Hitnotering |- | colspan="3" | |} Cilla Black In the Dutch Top 40 was the version of Cilla Black jointly with the versions of The Righteous Brothers and Trea Dobbs noted in the charts and reached as eighth. Hitnotering Covers You've Lost That Lovin 'Feelin' has further been covered countless times by, among others: * Joan Baez * Gladys Knight & The Pips * Unit 4 + 2 * Isaac Hayes , on ... to Be Continued (1971) * Westlife * Elvis Presley * Neil Diamond and Dolly Parton * Lee Hazlewood and Nancy Sinatra * Dionne Warwick (US # 16, 1969) * The Human League * Long John Baldry and Kathi MacDonald (US # 89, 1979) * Roberta Flack and Donny Hathaway (US # 71, 1971) * Hall & Oates * Telly Savalas * Brian Wilson * Maverick and Goose (two characters from the movie Top Gun , played by Tom Cruise and Anthony Edwards ) * Barry Manilow * James Last * Paul Shane Category:Single 1964 Category:Single 1965 Category:Composition of Spector Category:Composition of Mann-Weil Category:Issue of The Righteous Brothers Category:Number of Cilla Black Category:Number of Trea Dobbs